


Break the mirror

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, massive canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The wrong choice, honey. The wrong man. But commander, you really should reconsider your choice. An advise... from a friend."</p>
<p>(It's something that was inspired by my cousin, and who i am not to follow her ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helle Lokisdottir aKa Rebecca Fogg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helle+Lokisdottir+aKa+Rebecca+Fogg).



"You made the wrong choice, commander".  
T'Pol turned to the speaking man. Major Reed, the head of ship's security. Of all men she wasn't expecting to see him here. Or of him seeing her.  
"I do not understand what are you implying, major", she replied in the most flat tone that she could manage right now. Reed smirked.  
"Oh but you do, commander." Then he moved closer to her, almost pinning her to the wall, and she turned her face away from him. "The wrong choice, honey. The wrong man." Reed whispered to her ear.  
She shuddered at the warm breath. "It's none of your business, major. I'm free to choose any man." Then she felt Reed's hand on her shoulder. His skin was hot almost like her own. "That's true," he whispered again, "But be careful with what to trust to the wrong man, commander."  
She stood still as so did Reed. There was something strangely pleasant in him hovering over, ghosting the touches but never actually touching. Her own fingers began to itch at the urge to touch him.  
"I do not understand, major", she repeated.  
Now Reed was smiling with his usual dark wry smile.  
"You do. Let's just say i know enough. And i'll let you go, this time. But commander, you really should reconsider your choice. An advise... from a friend." And then he touched her, first real touch, not the ghost of it. And then he just walked away, dark and dangerous, leaving her alone in low-lit hallway wondering what he had meant by "friend" and by his touch. T'Pol never knew that major Malcolm Reed knows vulcan signs of affection. And the way he touched meant "kiss" in this signs.  
***  
He was clever, cunning and deadly dangerous. Add to this open insubordination, weapon expertise and mastery in hand-to-hand combat, mix with a bit of paranoia and unnecessary cruelty and you'll get a picture of MACO major Malcolm Reed. An alley cat, friend to no-one, and the most feared man on this ship, even more than captain Archer, because no-one knew what to expect of this man. No-one ever dared to look behind his façade. No-one except one MACO sergeant. The only one weak point of major Reed.  
That was something what T'Pol also never expected to find out about Reed until she saw them two in the same low-lit hallway on the C-deck. And she knew somehow that Reed allowed her to see this because he saw her and made her to know this. An unusual thing for Reed. He never showed his weaknesses to anyone. And it looked like he was trying to tell her something in his own way.  
She watched them long enough to feel this itch in her fingers and on her skin again. How would it be, to feel him touching her that way? He was kissing his mate, sliding his hands under the brown t-shirt, and vulcan was sure she felt echo of this on her own bare stomach. She needed this, badly. If she was free to choose her man, she'd likely choose Reed. But she wasn't. What did he said? "Wrong choice of man" and "You should reconsider", these were the words. And he definitely knew... something about her doings, why else showing her his own weakness. And she knew that this sergeant means a lot to Reed, she wasn't sure how she knew this. It was too close to vulcan telepathy.  
Reed knew she was watching, like always, it seemed that he has some kind of sixth sense or eyes on his back. He always knew. And he allowed to watch this to her. The way he kissed his partner, the way he touched him, the way he undressed him right here.  
T'Pol felt herself jealous of this man who's name she even could not remember. And she needed Reed, no matter why.  
***  
She watched how Reed treated chief engineer silently. She wasn't really care about him. Tucker thought she did. But she wasn't. He was only pawn in her game, expendable, and now almost useless. Reed, on contrary, seemed to her now more considerable option. Not to mention that he knew something. T'Pol saw his smirk. She needed to know what exactly Reed meant that day. Screw Tucker. Maybe she'll need him later, but now major Reed is much more important to her.  
She rang the chime. No-one answered. She did that again and pressed her ear to the door. Someone swore, something fell with a thud, then someone swore again, she now recognized Reed's voice. It seems, someone fell off the bed. She rang again.  
When door opened, she saw Reed standing before her, covered with only relatively clean towel on his hips. His hair were standing in some strange spiky way and he smelled musk, sweat and sex. She glanced at him, slid her gaze down only to notice that major was sporting thin line of tattooed symbols on his lower belly. He noticed her gaze.  
"It's vulcan", he said. "Come in or go'way, commander."  
"I'll choose the first option," she answered. Reed smiled and pulled her inside his cabin.  
Major cabin was almost as big as her own - perks of high-ranking officers, with the double-bed, and said bed was occupied with that MACO sergeant, who's name she still haven't remember.  
T'Pol sat on the edge of this bed, looking at Reed, who stood opposite her, and still haven't cover himself with anything else but towel.  
"So, commander, why are you here?" His tone was slightly annoyed, but she could understand this.  
"You said, i should reconsider my choice of man, major. I did." She looked him in the eyes, she never did that before. 'He has beautiful eyes,' she thought, then continued, "Also you said that i can choose any man. I did that too. I want you."  
Reed nodded, then pointed to his partner, "But you'll have to get along with Matt". So this is his name. Matt. She'll remember. And Matt was handsome. A way more attractive than her last partner. And another one option to her plan. So she nodded too, "It is even better," and stretched onto the bed. "Come here."  
She will ask about everything else later.  
***  
Wawes of pleasure still rippling through her body, afterglow of their mating... Or better call it—love-making. She never felt anything like this before, two men only for her alone, mirroring their touches on her body, echoing each other words, as in union. As in union. No. This shouldn't have happened. She sat up abruptly, but Reed—Malcolm from now on—caught her and pulled down again.  
"Easy, love. Easy..."  
And now it was like a lightning broke through the air. He spoke vulcan. "T'hy'la", he said. Then she remembered his "kiss"-touch in the hallway on C-deck.  
"How?" she asked, hoping that Malcolm would understand. And he did.  
"I'll tell you later, love. Now we three are together, you know? And you can trust me. Us."  
"Yes." This was Matt. "You are not alone here anymore."  
"You should've come to me first," Malcolm circled his arms around her in an embrace, "I know everything, T'Pol. I will help you. We will."  
She could believe him—them—now, she felt them inside her head as a warming presence. Bond-mates, now and forever.  
"I should've choose you as my mate in the pon-farr", she whispered to Reed. He just smiled. His genuine, real smile.  
"Yeah," he whispered in answer, "You should."  
"You speak vulcan," she said out of the blue, and Reed just nodded his "yes", twining his fingers with hers, and then pulling Matt closer to them.  
"I do, love. And i know a lot about. Like i knew about mind-melding." He kissed her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine, "And i never told anyone about this", he kissed her on her lips now. When they broke, he added, "And i will never tell. I know all your plans, t'hy'la. Trust us."  
Us. Like they were bond-mates too, even before her. But... How can this even be possible?  
"I'll tell you later, T'Pol. I will."  
She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the sensation of two strong and warm bodies next to her. They are her mates now. She should trust them, and more of that, she knew now that she could do that.  
***  
'Defiant'. They've found this ship trapped in the some kind of EM-web. T'Pol knew it was their chance, at last. Their greatest option. She told that to Malcolm. She knew he will be in the boarding party, as weaponry expert. So will she, since she was science officer. Along with captain himself and sergeant Mayweather. And commander Tucker of course. They will need engineer onboard. And she will use what she had done with him earlier.  
Reed wasn't positive about Tucker though.  
"I wouldn't be that sure about mind-melding effect, t'hy'la. We need backup plan. In case if something will go wrong—and it will, most likely."  
She knew that Reed was right. She watched him pacing back and forth in his cabin, making her nervous and Matt sea-sick—he joked, of course, but Reed's pacing was more than annoying.  
“Scans detected weapon system superior to any of Empire Fleet ships, Malcolm. This 'Defiant' is above existing technologies. She should give us advantage.”  
“Uh-huh”, Reed hummed, “But commander, what will you do with this firepower with Archer looming over your shoulder? Have you thought about that? Do you think he will allow you to use this ship at your will?”  
She shook her head. “We need to get rid off him. And I still do not know how to do this.”  
Matt, usually silent, chuckled. “Archer is too deep in our pretty LC. I wouldn't be so sure she does not have her own plans. Everyone here have his – or her own plans.”  
“So,” Reed at last stopped pacing, “You think that Sato could be an obstacle?” He already knew that Sato tried to attack Archer. This woman could be not just an obstacle, but a real pain in the ass. Especially after Forrest's death.  
“Yeah... All things considered, she really could. Thanks for an advise, Matt.”  
“Always, love.” T'Pol admired this dedication of two men to each other. They really were sometimes as one living being, connected and bonded together. And also she wondered how they've managed to remain discreet about them.  
“Anyway”, Reed continued, “If your plan, commander, would not work, what then? I may have some skills in engineering, but not like Tucker. I'm a soldier, commander. I know how to destroy things, not how to make them.”  
She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. “And we will need your knowledge. Archer already contacted Terra Prime. They know about 'Defiant', and most likely will send part of Fleet to meet us. We'll need to get rid off them too. And I will need time to contact Vulcan fleet. Our ships are still faster then any terran. This Rebellion should be successful, major.”  
Reed closed his eyes for a moment, like he was re-living something in his memories.  
“Yes, t'hy'la. It should.”  
She noticed not once that Reed is using vulcan not only when speaking to her. He called Matt “t'hy'la” too, and Matt seemed used to this endearment. After all, Reed promised to tell her, and now it's the time to ask. There might not be other possibility to ask.  
***  
“Why are you helping me, Malcolm?” she asked him. Reed smiled in answer, leaning against his other lover.  
“Isn't it that obvious, t'hy'la?” He sat the way she could see his tattoo. String of vulcan writing, and now she could read it. _“Ket-cheleb”_ , a personified anger. Strange place to make such tattoo, but then again...  
She traced contour of his slightly-pointed ear. “I should have noticed. I should have understand.” and kissed him. If it wasn't their need of air, they could've kiss forever. “Now you understand,” he said softly, “i'm one eighth-Vulcan myself. She was my great-grandmother.” Now she really did understand. It explained a lot, and the possibility of their bond at the most. “Matt knew this right from the start. He found it out himself.” Reed smiled again. “We are bond-mated for... how long, love? Five years? Yeah, five. He's just one of those special people who are receptive to vulcans. Like my great-grandfather was. My gran raised me. She passed when I was eighteen.”  
T'Pol looked at her mate and kept wondering why she hadn't saw this in him before. “Why there's no mentions of you being partially vulcan?” she wondered.  
“Because my gran was naturalized. She was citizen of Empire and, well, human, so to speak. Anyway, do I look like a vulcan?”  
She laughed softly and shook her head. “No, you're not. Only your ears, and only when you know how to look.” Malcolm laughed too and relaxed. “So, boarding in three hours. I suggest we need to get ourselves out of here. Not that I really want this...”  
When he clothed and left the cabin, T'Pol asked Matt a question. “Why Malcolm is helping me?”  
Matt glanced at her. “He loves you. That's the reason. One of them. And the others are not my secret. You need to get him really drunk to know.”  
She nodded. “I will remember that. And why you are helping me?”  
“Because I love him. And because I owe him.”  
She nodded again. Now she needed only time to admit news about Malcolm to herself.  
***  
Reed sat at her cabin on 'Defiant', bruised and slightly bloodied, his left cheek sported long cut and he held tissue regenerator next to his wound.  
“Yet everything goes just as we planned. Archer is too deep in his own shit now. Have you contacted the Rebellion Fleet, commander?”  
She smoothed his hair back from his forehead. “Yes, major. Still, I have no response from Phlox.”  
“I do not trust him. Not even an inch. I wasn't so sure about him at your place. He's two-fucking-faced sonofabitch. And a coward. Try to contact him again. We need that damn weapon system offline.”  
She opened her communicator and hailed Phlox. No response again. “He's not answering. I should go myself, major. I need to be sure that everything will be as it was planned.”  
He caught her hand with his own. “Keep safe, ashalik. Contact me immediately if anything will go wrong way. And don't get caught.”  
T'Pol kissed him briefly. “I will. Matt will go with me. He'll cover me.”  
Reed exhaled. “Right. Knight in shiny armour he is. As I said, if anything – contact me immediately. Now go, and – I love you.”  
Engineering met them with unpleasant sight of a not-so-good doctor Phlox lying on the deck, unconscious – or maybe even dead, they didn't have time to check, and of chief engineer Tucker fidgeting with control panels of the main engine and weapon power systems.  
“Back off, commander”, T'Pol ordered. She noticed that Tucker was unarmed, and that was their luck. Matt was behind her, aiming to the chief engineer, but Tucker seemed too deep in his work.  
“Back off, or we will shoot. Weapons are set to “kill”, commander.” She wasn't bluffing. Tucker turned his disfigured face in her direction at last.  
“Found yourself a new toy? You will not get away with what you're doing, T'Pol. Your game is over.”  
“Said the man, while two guns are pointed at him. Do as commander T'Pol says.” It was Matt.  
T'Pol didn't have time to react when Tucker launched in their direction, aiming with something in his hand to her head. Matt reacted faster than her, catching Tucker and twisting his arm behind his back.  
“Commander, now! This man is mad... And contact Mal.” Sergeant chuckled, when chief engineer tried to break free from his hold. “Do not even try, Tucker. It's over for you.”  
Air above them screeched with comm interference and then screeching was broken by Archer's shout, “Tucker, hurry! We need this junk operating, our fleet is torn apart by that fucking vulcans!”  
T'Pol grinned. “They've made it, Matt!”. Tucker tried to break free again, but Matt held him fast. “No use of squirming now, commander. Hold still and you won't get hurt more.”  
T'Pol keyed few commands on the control panel then nodded to Matt. “Get him out of here. Ship is fully operating now, but only with my code. We need to get to major Reed and then to the bridge.”  
They ran together, dragging former chief engineer with them, Tucker sweared but they haven't listened to him, they need to get in time.  
Malcolm was still there, now he looked a lot better then half an hour ago.  
“My, my, what do we have here. Get him in, love. I have restraints. So, Charles, it is really over. Oh. You haven't expected me alive. But I am. Vulcan fleet arrived. You're here. 'Defiant' is ours. You've lost. So did Archer.”  
They left the cabin, leaving Tucker in there, Reed overrode the lock and they headed to bridge.  
“You'll be a great empress, ashalik,” Malcolm winked to T'Pol. She nodded slowly. “I will.”


End file.
